deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Gallois
Louis Gallois is a weapons merchant operating in Golem City during 2029. However, this is a front as he is really one of Radich Nikoladze's pakhan. Biography Professionally, Gallois appears as a French merchant, though this is an obvious alias due to his inability to pull off a French accent. Gallois' shop guards one of the ways into ARC territory in Golem City. If Adam Jensen goes to him for help in getting into ARC territory, he will task Jensen with recovering two confiscated boxes of Neuropozyne. Once recovered, he will unlock the back area of his shop, allowing Jensen access to The Throat via a ladder. If Adam Jensen made a deal with Otar Botkoveli while retrieving the calibrator, Otar will task Adam Jensen to deal with Gallois however he deems fit. When pressed about why Otar wants him out of the picture, Gallois reveals he is one of Radich Nikoladze's two pakhans, spies that keep tabs on the lieutenant, Otar, so that he will not make a move against their boss, Nikoladze. With the other spy, Konstantine Zoidze, now dead from the Růžička Station bombing, Otar just needs to deal with Gallois so he can make his move to take over the Dvali. Jensen may choose to spare Gallois, in which case he will promise to get out of town as soon as possible while also "retiring" his Gallois persona. He will also inform Jensen that he has a trilateral agreement going on with Václav Koller and Nikoladze. He supplies Neuropozyne for his boss, and Koller maintains Nikoladze's augmented leg, making Jensen the 5th person to know about it. Mission appearances * M7: The Rucker Extraction Gallois Fine Mercantile Notes * Gallois, along with Mikael Mendel, pays 60% more than other merchants for weapons, weapon modifications, weapon ammunition, and augmentation ammunition. * If the player has been following through with Otar's favors up to the point of meeting with Gallois but decided not to deal with him, then Václav Koller may be found murdered at one point in the future. This is apparently the result of an unaddressed bug, as some have reported otherwise. ** Gallois' Neuropozyne fetch quest will be bypassed entirely should the player mention Otar's hit on him. * If the player chooses to kill him during Otar's favor, you will have to take him and his two bodyguards on. **If the player does not want to get their hands dirty, then provoking a fight with Gallois via dialogue and then retreating out to the surrounding neighborhood will have the nearby police officers kill him in their stead. All three will only be packing pistols, and are no match for the combat rifles and shotguns of the officers. ***The cramped quarters of his shop may prove difficult to make a safe exit in time unless the player is prepared for this eventuality beforehand. Dosing up on painkillers and hypostims may help survive the initial shots until one can reach the platform outside. ***It would be advisable to purchase everything you will likely need from his shop before doing this. ru:Луис Галуа Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters